The Ultimate Weapon
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: Team 7 consists Naruto, Sasuke, and Hana, What happened to Sakura…She’s the main character. .DUHhhhYay. Sakura she travels looking for something dear to her.. Konoha and other villages lives rest on her own hands.. In the hands of destiny….
1. Chapter 1

THE ULTIMATE WEAPON

Team 7 consists Naruto, Sasuke, and Hana, What happened to Sakura…She's the main character. .DUH. Sakura she travels looking for something dear to her.. Konoha and other villages lives rest on her own hands.. In the hands of destiny….

8

"Tsunade-sama she is here…" An anbu guard said.

"Bring her in…" Tsunade said with uncertainty.

"Bring her!" The same anbu guard said..

"I heard she is here?" The girl said.

"Yes she is here, Sakura" Tsunade tried her best to smile at the girl who were a black cape with a voice that held no emotion.

"Tsunade which 4 people is supposed to protect her… I want to meet them…" 'The girl named Sakura went over to Tsunade's desk.

"You will meet them soon." Tsunade stated.

"Than what are their names?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara," Tsunade sighed.

"When are they going to protect her?"

"When it starts,"

"Bring the 4 in the training grounds I want to test them.." Sakura demanded.

"But," Tsunade hesitated.

"Please?" Her voice sounded so childlike behind the cape of wonders.

"Okay, fine," Tsunade gave up.

"Thank you Shishou!" The giddy girl went out to the fields.

"Sasuke please go to the grounds.." an anbu guard said.

"Hn.." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah and bring Neji, Naruto, and Gaara, will you?" Th anbu said.

"They are already there," Sasuke sighed.

"Just go there then," The anbu sighed in relief as he saw the dark haired boy faint away in the road.

"Hey why do you think we are here?" a guy with yellow hair and cerulean eyes asked. He had whiskers that were made in his face.

"Dunno,"The guy named Sasuke said. The three cold ones.

"Hn," The guy with red hair said. His hair looked like blood.

Kunais rained down on the boys like rain.

"What was that?" The guy with white hair asked. His hair was as white as snow.

Sakura went out of her hiding place dressed like a boy with a ninja mask on. She held a dagger in her right hand and a kunai in the left.

"Who are you!" The yellow haired guy said.

"A boy dobe," the mysterious person said emotionlessly.

"Hey I am not a dobe…. That guy with black hair is.." Naruto sounded reassured about what he said.

"Who are you," yelled Neji to the mysterious person…

"Fight me first…" The person clutched the kunai blade in his/her hands.

"Fine with me, you were warned," neji answered.

"What warning?" The hooded person said…. (We all know who this is! Sakura-chan!)

8

What should I add here?

Oh man this sucks people in my... hates me……

What did I do to them besides….. yea…

How do you put that thingy that lets you go to the next page? WHATEVER HAPPENED TO IT?


	2. Fight

The Ultimate Weapon:

"_What_ warning?" The hooded person said…. (We all know who this is! Sakura-chan!)

"This…!" Neji aimed at Sak- the person's gut.

Sakura easily blocked the attack. With absolute stealth Neji took out his shuriken smoooooothly and aimed it for her face at about 91.9 accuracy. Neji's aim wasn't exactly good unlike ten-ten's but 91… Sakura saw this coming and showered kunai's at the unexpecting victim of "_The Deadly Kunai's_…"

Neji activated his Byakuugen and realeased tons of chakra unto his eyes 'till then his veins in his eyes popped out like bullets.

"Woah.." Sakura said.

"I see you haven't seen the power, yet" Neji smirked.

Neji with his ability to see 360 degrees around him and saw his opponent. His opponent (Sakura) hid behind the bushes and inspected the born prodigy of his clan.

"I can see you, you know, right?" Neji asked amused by the bushes rattling.

Neji threw a Kunai at the bush and a…a…BUNNY came out.. How startling…

"Neji-teme don't hit the animals! Hit the guy!" yelled dob- I mean "_nice_" Naruto that was screaming at the ear of Neji.. Who was "_so_" ""_innocent_""

Suddenly traps were fired all around him. Neji pushed Naruto to the side and sacrificed himself onto those attacks that _were_ meant for Neji **(So he just still hits himself protecting _"The Dobe"_**

Neji luckily used heavenly spin and knocked all the kunais out without using much of his energy, but his chakra.

"Oh so Neji you have a blind spot?" Sakura asked disappointed with this fact." I am not going to go easy on you, I'll take it to the next level,"

Sakura ran towards Neji and threw several Kunai's at his face and legs.

"Ha," neji smirked again.

Neji just noticed that he was paying too much attention to the Kunai's he almost forgot about the "Boy" that he was attacking.

" You forgot about me, you know." The rough voice said that belonged to the hooded person, was pretending to be like that.

"Neji you forgot about the Kunai in your back," Sakura smiled slightly.. that turned into a grin…

Neji looked back and barely caught the silver metal.

"Neji," an angelic voice whispered in his ear. He, an Hyuuga didn't notice her get there sooooooooooo fast and just notice right now.

Neji fell asleep as Sakura hit a point in his neck that made him sleep.

"Whose Next?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

"Woooww How did you do that?" Naruto asked who he thought was a man…….

"Hn," which means whatever in Gaara's language… His sand rose up…

Please tell me what you think of this PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE

I am not really good at making the fights here.

PEACE!


End file.
